The Magic Begins
by Miss.Luna.Lovegood.Smiles
Summary: Albus and Rose leave for seven school years packed full of friends, fun and magic. Soon they will learn that there was so much more then imagined when they embark on countless adventures with their friends...
1. The Train Ride

The Train Ride - chapter 1

As the train pulled out of the station, Albus and his cousin Rose walked up the train to find a compartment. They stumbled across one with no one inside, so entered and made themselves comfortable.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Rose?" Albus asked.

"Mum said I could fit any house really… What about you?" she replied lifting her head out of her book.

"Oh ummm…" Albus was saved from responding as a white-blond haired boy pulled the compartment door open.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Have a seat," Albus replied, whilst Rose just nodded and stuck her nose back in her book.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," announced the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al."

"Rose Weasley," she told him simply, sending him a dirty look.

Rose and Scorpius glared at each other before Rose left the carriage to find her friend, Bella Finnigan. **(A/n: Bella is the daughter of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown)**

"... No way! The Harpies are going to win, trust me! Hey, don't give me that look, my mum played professionally…" argued Albus.

"Yeah right! Puddlemere are going to thrash them at the next game!" retorted Scorpius.

"I'm still saying that the Harpies are going to win the cup," shot Albus.

"Ha! Fat chance that they - "

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked an old lady pushing a food cart down the train.

"Some Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties please! Oh, and a packet of Drooble's!" Scorpius answered, pulling money out of his trunk.

"What about you dearie?" the old lady asked, handing Scorpius his sweets.

"May I have some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and a Liquorish Wand please?" He replied, fishing two galleons out of his pocket.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Scorpius as he slid the compartment door closed.

"Well Puddlemere will NOT win the - "

"COOL!" cut off Scorpius

"What?" exclaimed Albus.

"Guess who I got on my card!" he replied, excited.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" he answered.

"Ah, he's boring. Besides, I got the real one at home. Uh, soap flavour!" said Albus when spitting out a chewed sweet.

"Tell me a bit about your family," said Scorpius.

"...Um...Ok...So there is my grandma Molly and my grandad Arthur. They had seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and finally, my mum Ginny," I started. "At the Battle of Hogwarts my uncle Fred died. Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur and they had three children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Uncle Charlie adopted a girl named Summer and she is in Dominique's year at Hogwarts." He paused to take a bite out of his Liquorish Wand.

"Go on," prompted an intrigued Scorpius.

"Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and they had two daughters; Molly, in Dominique and Summer's year and Lucy who is going to Hogwarts next year with my sister Lily. Uncle George married Aunt Angelina, and they had Fred and Roxanne, the twins, in James' year. Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione, and they had Rose and Hugo. Then mum married dad and they had James, Lily and myself," finished Albus.

"You have a big family! I wish I had one like that," sighed Scorpius.

"What about yours?" Al asked.

"Oh, well, my Malfoy grandparents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and my grandma's name is Mia. My mum has one brother and one sister. Aunt Daphne is divorced and has a daughter called Stephanie. My uncle Alfred has three boys: Sebastian, Archie and Ashton. They are six years old and are triplets," replied Scorpius, "Stephanie is my favourite. She was devastated that I had to go to Hogwarts this year. She will be with us next year though."

"My favourite cousin is Rose," told Albus.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" asked Scorpius.

"I don't know really," answered Albus, "I mean, I'm not into hard work, so… no Hufflepuff. I like reading, but I'm no Rose… I mean, bookworm… so Ravenclaw is off the list. Which means I'm either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I don't think I am - "

"ALBUS! There you are!" cried an auburn haired girl with dark brown eyes and a large smile who pulled the compartment door wide open.

"Alice! Good to see you! How were your hols?" replied Albus as his godfather's daughter, Alice Longbottom, pulled him into a hug.

"They were excellent! How are you?"

"Good thanks. You?"

"I'm fine. Watch yourself, James, Louis, Fred, Roxanne and Meghan are plotting something. Oh don't tell them I told you, I was helping. I see you made a friend," she said as she gestured to Scorpius.

"Oh, right, introductions," replied Albus as Alice rolled her eyes at him. "This is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is Alice Longbottom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Scorpius."

"Same to you, Alice," he responded politely.

"Right. I have to get back to the idiots before they get suspicious. See you at the feast!" called Alice as she ran up the corridor to her compartment.

Some time later they heard a shout, and looked out their compartment door to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Goyle!" said a very tall and big looking boy, who was probably a Sixth or Seventh Year.

"What?" snapped back a small dark haired figure.

The person talking at the so-called Goyle pulled his wand out and tried to shoot a spell at him.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Scorpius.

Goyle ran into their compartment and slid the door shut, just as a spell whizzed past his ear.

"That was lucky. Thanks Scorp," he said.

"Welcome Vince," he shrugged back.

"You two know each other?" asked Albus confused.

"Oh sorry. This is Vincent Goyle, Al, a family friend. Vince, this is Albus Potter, a friend I made on the train."

"Hey," said Vincent, shaking his hand.

"Who was that?" Albus asked.

"Dunno, probably some prejudice bas-"

"Vince…." said Scorpius

"Sorry," replies Vincent, who didn't sound it at all.

"Chocolate Frog?" offered Albus.

"Why not?" replied Vince, grinning at the sight of chocolate.

" _ **WE SHALL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN 10 MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND AND THAT YOU ARE IN YOUR SCHOOL ROBES. THANK YOU"**_ boomed the loud speaker.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, the platform was crowded and the only voice heard was:

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!" Hagrid called. "Hello Albus. How are ya'?"

"Good. How are you?" Albus responded whilst hugging the half-giant.

"I'm alright. Where's ya' cousin Rose? Thought she'd be with you!"

"I'm here Hagrid!" she called with Bella Finnigan, Lara and Jack Thomas in tow.

"Albus!" cried Jack.

"Hey Jack!" yelled back Albus over the noise.

"Four to a boat now firs' years! Any extras can come with me," called Hagrid.

Albus, Scorpius, Vincent and Jack climbed into one whilst Rose, Bella, Lara and a girl called Zara Creevey clambered into one close to theirs.

"Does anything live in the Black Lake?" asked Jack.

"A Giant Squid, Grindylows, …a lot of sea creatures," replied Albus.

"A SQUID?" cried Scorpius while Vincent quickly retracted his arm from the water.

"Don't worry, it's harmless, unless of course you set off fireworks in the lake like my idiot brother and his friends did last year," answered Albus.

"I read about that in the Prophet!" piped up Vincent.

"That made the PROPHET? James probably has a clipping of it hanging above his bed!" laughed Albus.

"Guys, look!" shouted Rose from the other boat, pointing towards a lit up figure in the distance. It was Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting - chapter 2

"Wicked!" yelled Jack.

"Duck yer' heads kids!" roared Hagrid over the gasps. Though he spoke to late, as Vincent whacked his head on the cave as he was turning to try to catch a glimpse of the squid, causing him to topple the boat and for him to fall in the water head first. Luckily for Albus, Scorpius and Jack, Hagrid grabbed their boat before they all went flying into the water. He then scooped a sopping wet Vincent out of the lake and deposited him back in the boat, where his friends were laughing at his stupidity.

As they docked in the cave under the castle, Hagrid was ushering the awed First Years towards the entrance to the grounds. As they walked through the front door, Albus was amazed at how big Hogwarts was. They were then led to a small chamber off the Entrance Hall where they were greeted by Professor Longbottom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years!! I am Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house! There are four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They each contain unique traits and a different history that you are probably fascinated to learn! Good behavior will earn you points, though rule breaking will cost you some. Somehow, I frequently end up taking points away from my own house because I have landed a few troublemakers." At this Albus and Rose couldn't make eye contact as they knew full well who he was talking about: James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Meghan and Alice. "Now I shall return in one moment, so tidy yourselves up before the sorting begins!"

At his last sentence, he walked over to Vincent and muttered a spell on him, drying him at once. He then proceeded to the door, but not before smiling and winking at Albus, who returned a smile and a thumbs-up.

"How are we sorted?" asked a tall looking boy.

"I don't know," replied Albus.

"I'm Morrison," said the boy, extending his hand.

"I'm Albus, that's Scorpius, Vincent, Jack, Rose, Lara, and… well I don't really know who that is," he finished, looking at the blond girl who had joined the circle.

"Delia. Delia Moon," she said, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Pleasure to meet you," replied Albus.

At that moment, Professor Longbottom returned and summoned the frightened First Years towards the Great Hall.

Albus was amazed by the light and decoration that was displayed, and was once again astounded by the sheer size of Hogwarts.

"That's not really the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Rose was yet again telling everyone who would listen about the things she knew about Hogwarts.

"You sound just like your mother, Rose," Professor Longbottom said, "she told me the exact same thing when we were waiting to be sorted."

That made Rose beam like the sun, allowing Scorpius to roll his eyes at her craziness.

Once the noise died down, the old hat sitting on a stool opened it's mouth, if hats have a mouth, and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As if on cue, the whole Hall burst into applause. As the Headmistress raised her hand, silence fell.

"Let the sorting begin!" said she.

Professor Longbottom rolled open a scroll and said, loud and clear: "When I call your name, you shall step forward and sit on this stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then you shall be sorted. Aankar, Morrison!"

Morrison stepped forward and sat down, just after giving them a thumbs up. Albus returned one, but the hat was already on his head. After a moment, the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

He stood up and rushed over to the Slytherin table which had burst into applause. As the noise died down, Professor Longbottom shouted the next name: "Anifur, Anastasia!" She was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. The list was a long one, and Albus didn't recognise many names. He recognised the name "Creevey, Zara" from being the fourth person in the boat with Rose. The List was still getting shorter, and Albus was getting more nervous as each name was read off. He watched Bella skip down from the stool towards the Gryffindor table. After "Goldstein, Rachel" had been sorted into ravenclaw, Vincent was called up to be sorted. The Hat shouted, after a minute, "SLYTHERIN!"

More names were read off, then "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was told to sit on the stool. I wished him good luck as he walked up the steps to the podium. What seemed like hours passed before the name "SLYTHERIN!" was announced and the Slytherin table burst into applause once again. As everyone settled back down, Professor Longbottom yelled out "Moon, Delia!"

Rose's strange friend went up and sat on the stool, and, with an air of childhood innocence, took the hat from her teacher and plopped it on her head. After only a couple seconds, the Hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

The crowd was getting thinner, and the rest of the First Years were looking terrified. After what felt like decades, "Potter, Albus!" was called up to be sorted.

Feeling panicky, Albus gave his cousin's hand a squeeze, and practically tortoise-walked towards the stool.

All too soon, Albus felt everything go black.

Hmmm. I see.

Albus jumped at the sound. What was it?

It is I, the Sorting Hat.

Can it read my thoughts?

Yes, Albus, I can. Now, where to put you?

Well, that's what you are for to decide. Pick a House and put me in one! he thought.

Well, I see that you won't fit in with Hufflepuff.

Why is that?

You have a certain … dislike for hard work.

Did you just LOOK in my memories? Albus asked.

Yes, and you wouldn't do well in Ravenclaw either.

I'm sure that was meant to be offencive, but I already worked that out for myself, thanks.

Now, Gryffindor or Slytherin, which to pick? You would fit splendidly in both houses.

Well, aren't you meant to define the qualities I have before picking a house?

Definitely a lot of wit. Yet you believe in what is right, instead of easy, but have a certain disregard for rules…

Can you please just pick one? This stool is getting really uncomfortable!

Yes, of course. Hmmm, I see, I see. Well, better be …

UGLY CLIFFY, I KNOW, BUT YOU WILL LOVE ME IN THE END (I HOPE…)


	3. The Hogwarts House and Common Room

The Hogwarts House and Common Room - chapter 3

…. SLYTHERIN!

Albus heard the last word being shouted out to the great hall. Albus took the hat off his head to the sound of silence. Then, after what seemed like forever, Scorpius, Vincent, and Morrison, stood up from the Slytherin table and start chanting "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" to be soon joined by the rest of the Slytherin table.

Soon enough, the noise died down and Albus lowered himself into his chair. The Sorting continued for what seemed like ages, until "Weasley, Rose!" was called. At his cousin's name, Albus jerked his head up and watched Rose being sorted.

After a painful three minutes, the Hat opened his mouth and yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and Rose got up off her stool, gave the hat back to Professor Longbottom, winked at Albus, beamed at Delia and practically skipped towards the Ravenclaw table, which burst into applause at once.

The Sorting continued and the last name was called, and "Zambini, Orion" was sorted into Slytherin, compared to his twin brother Corvus, who previously made it into Ravenclaw.

"Congratulations to all you new First Years! I have a few announcements to make, but I'll save that for after the feast. Dig in!"

As Headmistress McGonagall's words were spoken, the empty tables filled with all sorts of amazing food. Roast chicken, baked and mashed potatoes, ham, rolls, carrots, cabbage, anything that one could think of!

Albus dug into the first thing he saw - a beautifully ornate plate of fries. They were so perfectly cooked, the light was dancing off of them. He bit into one and the flavour spread across his throat in an instant. He savoured the delicious taste of food, as he started to realise that he hadn't eaten in hours.

"Hey Al," came a voice from behind him. It was his brother, James.

A pit formed in his stomach, as Albus realised that he was sitting at the slytherin table with his family. "Yee-ee-ess James?" he gulped.

"First of all, am I allowed to say 'I told you so'? Secondly, I know that the whole family is in Gryffindor, except you and Rosie now, but I hope you know that it doesn't mean we are going to hate you for being in the house that you are in. Everyone knew that Rose would be in Ravenclaw, she's a bloody genius, and I'm sure that Grandma, Aunt Hermione and Mum guessed that you would be in Slytherin, or any other house then Gryffindor. I hope you do understand that we really don't hate you Al, even if you are a scrawny specky git of a brother huh?" sniggered James, as he pulled his brother into a hug. Albus returned the hug and grinned up at his brother.

"I'm sure that this means we'll be rooting for different houses during games hey James!" he replied, smirking.

"I'm not going to fight about Quidditch just yet Al! We can talk about it when Freddie-boy and I make the team as beaters," he said as he puffed his chest out proudly.

"Of course you'll make the team James!" replied Albus.

"Thanks Al. Anyways, I'm starving, so I'm going to go eat. You and Rosie have to come eat with us tomorrow at breakfast ok? And you can bring your friends," he said, flashing a grin at Scorpius, Vincent, Orion and Morrison. "Talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah sure, and James," Al called his brother as he started to walk away, "Don't tell dad or anyone yet, please? I want to do it."

"Sure thing little bro," he replied, "I'll let Vee pass the news round. Cya kid."

"Bye James."

"Does that mean that we can eat with your crazy family tomorrow at breakfast?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah of course! And my family is certainly not crazy!"

"Pffffff geez Albus, everyone knows your family is crazy!" added Orion.

"Thanks guys, what great friends I have," muttered Albus sarcastically.

"Well duh, you've got me, I'm awesome!" piped Scorpius, which sent them into fits of laughter.

All too soon, McGonagall made her announcement about the Forbidden Forest and why it's called that (her glaring at the Gryffindor table as she spoke, more like the band of trouble makers there) and curfew. All of a sudden, the First years were being whisked away by their prefects (which were Britney Gafle and Simon Cument) towards their common rooms. This was really exciting for Albus as he never heard much about the Slytherin dorms.

Deeper and deeper they traveled into the castle, down winding staircases and through halls lined by suits of armor, all the way to the dungeons. At some point they almost lost Vincent, who was so enamoured by a suit of armour that they turned a corner and went up a moving staircase without him, and then having to wait five minutes for him to catch up. The prefects thought it was a good laugh as every year there is at least one person who gets stuck on one side a staircase when the rest of the group has already gone on.

Finally, they reached a solid wall, with a very small snake on it. Britney told everyone to watch closely as not to miss anything.

"This here is the entrance to the slytherin common room," she stated clearly, "all you have to do is speak the password to this little snake, and the stones will create a doorway for you to enter through. If you wish to have someone from another house visit, you come and consult Simon or I or one of the other prefects, who will give you a little silver coin that they are to feed to the snake, and they will then be let in. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, and so Simon turned to face the wall and said, very clearly, "Salazar" and, as if by magic (which it was) the wall started to slowly transform into an archway for them to pass through.

"Wicked!" stated Morrison.

"Indeed. Now, boys dorms are down the passage on the left, girls on the right. Breakfast starts at 6 o'clock and finishes at 9.45, 15 minutes before the start of class. tomorrow, all you first years will need to stay in the great hall for your 'orientation' of sorts, and you get to meet the other students in different houses. So don't be late, and goodnight!" said Britney with a grin.

The boys continued down the passage on the left until a sign that said 'First years' on it ("I bet that's us," said Vincent. "No kidding," replied Morrison.) Albus pushed the door open and walked into a room filled with 5 poster beds, cover in a deep emerald glow from above. Looking up, they saw a beautiful glass-like roof where you could see the lake.

"Awesome!" said Orion, at the same time a Scorpius said "Neat!".

"I want the bed by the window!" called Al.

"I'm next to Al!" cried Scorpius.

"Same here!" yelled Morrison.

"I'm next to Scorp!" shrieked Vince.

"I guess I don't have a choice?" asked Orion as they all jumped on the beds they wanted.

"Guess not," replied Albus, "but that's ok right?"

"Of course it is, I wanted this one anyways!" he laughed back as he grabbed his pyjamas out of his trunk.

As everyone got into bed, Albus started thinking back about his very eventful day. Hadn't it been splendid? Great friends, nice people, helpful prefects, cool common room, and an awesome castle to explore! Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, to the sound of Vincent's snoring, Scorpius' quiet breathing, Morrison's grumbles and Orion's sigh of happiness.


	4. Breakfast with the Gryffindors

Breakfast with the Gryffindors - chapter 4

"Albus! Wake up!" was the first thing he heard that morning. Groggily opening his eyes, Albus saw Scorpius hovering over him and looking really tired.

"Hmmmm?" he replied, slowly sitting up in bed.

"I need some help, you see, 'cus Vince still isn't getting up. Orion and I managed to wake up Morrison just fine, but Vincent is a heavy sleeper."

Looking over at him, Albus realised that Scorpius was right, as Vincent was snoring peacefully. Albus grudgingly heaved himself out of bed and towards Vincent's one. Slowly, he bent down close to Vinces ear and yelled, "Goyle! Get your stinking arse out of that bed before I go and find Rosie so she can hex you into next century!"

This seemed to have an effect on him, as he had been forewarned on the train about the amount of hexes, jinxes and curses the Weasley girls knew, and he rocketed out of bed and into the shower.

"That seemed to work, didn't it?" said Orion, more to himself then anyone else.

"Yeah, it sure did. He even thought of showering!" laughed Scorpius.

After that, the boys quickly got ready for their first and and ran down to breakfast (well up, as their common room was in the dungeons). As they entered the great hall, Albus saw his brother and friends beckoning him over. He smiled and dragged Vincent and Scorpius over, just as Morrison and Orion managed to get away from the sea of redheads at the gryffindor table.

"Tell me, why are we eating at the Gryffindor table today?" Asked Vincent, still half asleep.

"Because we were invited Vincent," replied an irritated Scorpius.

"Why you so grouchy?" Asked a tall redhead.

"He's always like that in the mornings, at least before his toast with strawberry jam - OUCH! What was that for?" Yelped Vince, rubbing the back of his head.

"For standing in the way, Vince."

"Do I know you?" Asked the redhead.

"No I don't think so"

"Well, I'm -"

"LOUIS! How are you!" Yelled Albus when he saw his friends talking to his older cousin.

"Hey Al, I can see that you and Rosie decided to give another house a try," smirked Louis.

"Truly hilarious Lou, as always, but speaking of my favourite cousin, where is she?"

"Well, ikkle Allikins, we could tell you, but where is the fun in that?" Grinned two people, one with read hair, the other with black. Fred and James, Pranksters extraordinaire.

"I'm right here Al, don't listen to these two goons," she said from behind, closely followed by Lorcan Scanander, a second year Ravenclaw who just so happened to be a close friend of the family.

"Spoil sport!" cried Lorcan, disappointed he couldn't get help James and Fred prank Al

"Shut it Lorc, or I will hex you," replied Victoire.

"Future head girl, about to hex a poor innocent second year? My goodness, McGonagall will have a fit!"

"Tell me, why are we eating with the Gryffindors today?" asked Vincent, still half asleep.

"Because it's apparently a Weasley-Potter tradition for them to gather with friends and family on the first morning at Hogwarts" informed Scorpius.

"How do you know that?" asked a fiery redhead accompagnied by Lysander, Lorcan's twin in hufflepuff, and a short brunette with eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Cus I told him on the train. I don't know you do I? Or did we adopt a new Weasley over the summer? She's got the hair for it too…" replied Albus.

"Yeah you wish Alli. She's smart as hell, pretty too. Don't look at me like that Anna! It's a compliment I swear; I'm not going to turn into James!" added Fred hastily after seeing the look the redhead threw him.

"Anna? I think I've heard of you before…" trailed Rose.

"Why would you turn into James? That doesn't make sense…" pondered Al.

"Anna? How are you! Wonderful to see you. Did you have a good summer? Glad to be back?" gabbled James as he spotted her.

"Ohhhh never mind I figured it out," said Albus, his question answered.

"Piss off, James. I told you to stop being so..so…." she paused to think of a word.

"Dashing? Wonderful? Caring? Handsome? Fabulous even?"

"IRRITATING! I'm sick and tired of you trying to get a date off me. Stop!"

"So you'll agree to a date?"

"In your dreams Potter!l

"Is that a yes?" asked James excitedly.

"I said in your dreams as in NO Potter! I can hardly imagine how you passed the exams, nothing penetrates that thick skull of yours! Wonderful to meet you Albus, you seem to be completely different then your stupid brother. I'm going to talk to Alice. Bye!" She said irritated.

"What was that? That was the biggest girl screw up of the year! We should probably be handing out the award now! Honestly Jay, way to go, wonderful lesson, I was taking notes. Congrats asshole," said the brunette, her comment dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow Carrie, thanks for the support. Really appreciate it."

"Anytime mate. See you in Herbology guys!" She said as she rushed off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bye Carrie!" yelled Fred as she left them.

"What just happened?" asked an extremely confused Vincent.

"You just witnessed James hitting on a girl and failing to get a date, her getting angry with him, him not caring, her best mate being sarcastic about life, and Freddie falling deeper in love with said best friend, did I miss anything guys?" asked Louis.

"Nah mate. You said it all," replied Lorcan and Lysander together.

"Thanks for being so blunt about it Lou. Two pointers; one, I've told you before, I don't like Carrie that way and two, do the ikkle firsties need to know our entire lives?" pouted Fred.

"Here is the answer; one, don't talk bullshit Fred, you are almost as obvious as Lou here-"

"Wait what? What now about Louis? What are you hiding Weasley?" Sniggered Lysander.

"Shut UP Zander! I don't like anyone!" Blushed Louis.

"That's bull, mate, your face is colour of grandma's hair, or is it more… Meghan's hair colour? Probably is…." piped Fred as he waggled his eyes.

"ANYWAYS as I was saying, two, you do know that the ikkle firsties DONT know everything about our life. Neither do you. What happens in the Ravenclaw tower, stays there. Do you want to know what the seventh and sixth years are saying about Vee? The fourth years about Dom and Mol? The third and second about Roxie? And I heard a second year whistle at Rosie last night. So really, they don't know a thing." smirked Lorcan.

"Ewwwwwww I don't want to know what they say about my cousins. Or my sister. But Rosie-posie? First night here and you've got guys after you? You must be more good looking then I thought. I should imagine so, your related to me." Said Fred as James sniggered.

"Lorcan please tell me you killed the guy who whistled after Rose!" yelped Albus and Louis, taking the situation slightly more seriously than Fred and James.

At this both Lorcan and rose lost it. They were drowning in tears of laughter. Rosie gasped for breath and managed to explain. "How would I know who it was, I didn't see him. All I know is that I found out who he was, and coincidentally he was levitated in his room, had his wand stolen and placed outside the door, came out to see who was tricking him, tripped on his wand, fell down the stairs and landed on the girls one and turned it into a slide, to then be yelled at by all the girls on the stairwell," and then lost it again. It took a full ten minutes for everyone to calm down.

When everyone was done with their bout of laughter, the rest of the Weasleys introduced themselves to Scorpius and Vincent, and the older cousins friends introduced themselves to Albus and Rose. When they had all finished, the headmistress called for silence and began her introduction speech.


End file.
